


One Summer Day

by zarlish_dragons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Read at Own Risk, Terrible Grammar, Terrible spelling, may be offensive, really bad sex, unrealistic dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarlish_dragons/pseuds/zarlish_dragons
Summary: They’re horny and Percy has lube so you can guess what happens.





	One Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end notes.

It was warm and sunny outside just you know you're average summer day and percy was outside sitting on a chair with annabeth who was his girlfriend and jiper.

Oh I'm sorry I guess you don't know who that is. Jiper is Jason and pipers ship name. Now that you're up to speed we can tell the story.

'Dude I really want to go swimming' percy made a pouty face at Annabeth. She giggled and swatted his arm. 'not today seaweed brain Piper and I have girl talk.' 

'But Annabeeeeeeeeth' Percy whined. He just wanted to go swimming with his girlfriend was that to much to ask? But then Jason saved the day. 

'Yea, I want to go swimming to. Lets go dude and leave these lame girls behind to talk.' Jason said looking at the two giggling girls who were now braiding each others hair.

'Okay bro you lead and ill follow.' Percy said to Jason so Jason could lead to the lake which is where they were going to swimming. 

'Yea bro sounds like a plan.' The two boys went down to the lake laughing and acting like you know teenage boys. Of course like all teenagers there conversation soon turned to sex. 

'Have you fucked Piper yet?' Percy asked Jason curious about what his bro would say.

'Yea and it was really good. She has a nice pussy and it was nice to put my dick in.' Jason told him. Then to be nice because he was a nice person he said back to Percy 'Have you fucked Annabeth yet?'

Percy balanced on a log a second before answering. 'Oh yea dude of course. Annabeth has a nice clean shaven pussy and I just like to ram my dick in there you know what I mean? She makes cute noises when she orgasm to like a little whimpers.'

Jason thought about that for a few seconds until he said what he had on his mind since the conversation started. For you see Jason was very upfront about things and he liked to have answers. 'Percy how long is your dick?' He says with a smile.

Percy was starting to get a little horny from there conversation and was eagar to show off what he had. 'Do you wanna see bro.' He said.

'Yea sure' Jason was starting to horny to. 

So Percy pulled out his 12 inch dick and showed it to Jason. It was all pink and really massive. 'Hey dude can I see yours?' Percy asked now playing with his dick a little by gently touching it with 1 finger.

'i guess it's fair' Jason laughed and pulled out his own massive 12 inch penis and put out his hips to show Percy better.

The boys had stopped at clearing where nobody was and were eyeing up each others big dicks.

'You know man I'm a little horny.' Jason said. 'Me to' Percy nod.

'Im not gay and I love my girlfriend but man I need sex. Just to help out wanna fuck man?' Percy says now not touching his dick while waiting for a answer.

'Sure do you have lube' Jason asks. 

'Yea I carry it around in case Annabeth wants to fuck.' Percy says with cheek. Jason laughs a deep sound because he has a deep voice. 'okay ill top sound good' Percy nods at Jason's suggestion. 'ive always wanted to feel my prostate' he said. 

For you see, dear reader, males have something inside there asshole that is called prostate and makes men feel good.

Both of their penises were hanging down over there zippers but now were fully erect and throbbing.

'wow you have a big dick.' Percy told Jason. 'i can't wait to have that fat penis inside of me' he said breathless.

'i cant wait to fuck you' Jason said. He put two finger inside of Percy hole while Percy held himself up by a tree. He stretched Percy and moved his dick to Percys hole. 

With grunts he was all the way in. 'damn your tight' Jason grunts.

'heeahhhhhhhnnngggggguuuuhhhhh' Percy squeals. 'Fuck me daddy with that penis of yours' 

'Yes' Jason gasps and starts thrusting his hips forward. 

'uh! Uh! Uh!' Percy pants. He puts a hand on his dick and strokes quickly. 'uh!' He says as his dick makes pleasure and Jason slams his prostate.

' I'm gonna cum dude’ Jason grunts as he begins to see stars.

‘Oh fuck!’ Jason screams and comes inside of Percy, filling him up with warm spunk.

He keeps thrusting his hips though because he knows Percy hasn’t cum yet and also he wants to get the last of his spunk out.

To help Percy he puts his hand in the other boys dick and starts stroking while moaning. Percy puts his hand on top Jason’s and strokes his penis to. Soon he is coming with a loud moan and scream and painting a white bit on the tree in front of him. He shudders and Jason falls into him, holding him against the tree. 

‘Damn’ Percy says to Jason. ‘That was a good fuck! Could have given Annabeth a run for her money!’

‘Yea dude it was really awesome. I don’t know if we want to swim still however so let us go back’ Jadon reply.

Percy nod and the two separate and look down at there dicks which are now spent and hanging limply.

They hurriedly tuck their penises back in pants. On the walk back they talk and leave what they just did in the past because it was just two bros helping each other out right?

‘What did you guys do’ Annabeth asks. Percy and Jason look at each other and can’t help but start laughing because they can’t exactly say they fucked you know what I mean. 

The girls just shake there heads and start talking again. The boys wink at each other and sit next to there respective girlfriends. 

All is well, and they are no longer horny.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to challenge myself to make a fic that had really bad grammar and spelling because often times it can make the work funny. I do want to put out there that if this is the normal way you write, whether as the best you can do or not, I PROMISE THE INTENTION IS NOT TO DEMEAN. I just fancied a spot of fun and a bit of a shakeup, so One Summer Day was born. However if you do find anything in the fic offensive, please let me know and I’ll see what I can do! Thank you so much for being resilient enough to read this;)


End file.
